A Sweet Night
by LunarMaster
Summary: What happens after dinner for a mare and her lover?


**A.N.: I will be using Sam for this story. You can all take it as a point like a follow up to Luna Gamer and Samual Human, or as a separate version; either way, it doesn't affect the timeline of any other story… yet.**

* * *

**-:Sam's P.O.V.:-**

Smiling as I made my way down the empty corridor towards my beautiful mare's room, I couldn't stop thinking about how wonderful she really was. I might not be a pony like her or the vast majority of the other inhabitants or Equestria, but I was one of the few hundred humans scattered all over this country. It was strange to be dating a pony, but I would rather be exiled that date anypony or anybody else.

Taking a turn down another hallway, I made my way down the long stretch that would take me to her room, but not before I stopped to look out a window. Looking outside and at the dark sky, I closed my eyes as I took in a deep breath, and let the visual I had seen burn into my mind's eye. It was a view of a full moon, sparkling stars spread across the night sky as if painted on a canvas, and the small amount of clouds that reflected the moonlight that bathed the slumbering Equestria. It was only when I remembered Luna's letter earlier that day did I snap from my revere, and quickly begin walking down the hallway again.

_Oh Luna, ever since that one night in the gardens, you have held my heart beside your own…_

Looking over the doors as I began to approach my destination, I waited until the door with the crescent moon emblem was beside me to halt my forward motion. Facing the doorway as I took in a deep breath, I held my hand out, before sending my knuckles over a quick rapt motion. I heard the knocks through the thick wood, so I knew my presence was known before I began to push open the door. The lack of guards would have normally given me raise for alarm, but Luna had stated in her letter that they were being relieved of duty for the night.

Feeling my gut lurch as I was suddenly falling forward, I blinked my eyes a few times, before I recognized the familiar soft presence of lips over my own. My eyes focused enough in the dim lighting to see Luna's closed eyelids, and her ever present blowing mane. Closing my eyes as I began to push back, I reached a hand up and ran it down the back of her neck and over her mane, while my other cupped her warm and soft cheek.

A few moments later, she pulled away with a shake of her head, before disappearing back into her room without a sound. I followed her after a momentary pause, and it wasn't until I passed the threshold into her room that I was hit with a particular smell. It was a smell I was still trying to get used to, as the only time I ever smelled anything similar was when I walked through a forest after a decent amount of rainfall. The other scent to her room however, was one I had only encountered a few times, as the flower that produced the scent only bloomed at night; the Night Lily.

Taking in a deep breath as my eyes adjusted, I saw Luna fiddling with a few things on top of a table that was close to a window. Making my way over to her, I saw she had actually done her mane in a way that instead of wide and poofy, it looked like it had individual waves to it that curled near the ends. Smiling the closer I got to her, it seemed that she was already too preoccupied to notice my almost soundless approach.

Once I reached her side, I trailed a hand from the top back of her back, near her flank, all the way to her shoulders. After I had made contact with her body, she had stopped her movement, and I brought my lips closer to her ear and whispered out, "The moon looks particularly beautiful tonight…"

The giggle I received from Luna, as well as her lightly nudging me away from her with her wing, was as much as I had hoped for. With sparkling eyes and a small smirk over her muzzle, she looked towards me and said, "Thou shall not do any of that until later…"

Feeling my smile shift into a grin, I couldn't help but attempt to walk closer, until her wing stopped me by extending against my chest. The smile and twinkling in her eyes only grew, and the grin shifted into a smirk now as I raised my hands up, and lightly ran a hand through her wings feathers. "Two can play at that game my beautiful mare…"

The moment my fingers came back and stroked the front of her wings, she refolded it as I saw her suppress a moan.

Smirking as I began to once again make my way closer to her, I was stopped in the most unexpected ways, along with causing me to feel fear course through me. I was lifted into the air by Luna's magic, and no matter what I did, I couldn't manage to make contact with the ground.

No contact with the ground, my focus on trying to move, and my eyes locked onto Luna's, I was just as unsuspecting when she made it to where I was tilting back. It wasn't until I was being held down and she got onto her bed did I realize she placed me on her bed. "Do not fret my dear Samuel… thou are only going to remain here while I continue to get ready, but first…"

Luna sat down onto my lap and gave me a playful smirk, before she laid down entirely and looked down and into my eyes. I tried to move so I could hold her down in a tight embrace, but no matter my efforts, I couldn't even flinch in her direction. It was when her lips met my own did I feel my heart pick up in speed.

She pulled away just as soon as her lips made contact with my own, and as I looked into her eyes, I saw that they seemed to hold a bigger sparkle, before she suddenly asked, "Why is thou so quite…?"

"There isn't much to say when one can't act." I replied, and I took this chance to look her over now that she was closer than before, and the light from the moon was actually shining over her. The only real difference I was able to see was the amount of imitative starlight that reflected around her mane, but she appeared to somehow blend in better with the darkness in the room, even though she was directly in the moonlight. "You look even more beautiful than the night itself…"

When she moved into a standing position and moved away from me, I was able to turn my head to keep her within my view, but that was as much movement as I could make. While she walked away, I made sure to periodically test if her magic was no longer in effect.

"Thou arte certain nopony else but the cooks and owner will be there?"

Smiling as I looked towards her, I would have nodded if I had the ability, so I instead stuck to saying, "I am fairly certain."

Luna smiled as she returned her attention to whatever she was doing, and it was then that the glowing aura of her magic stopped surrounding me. Smiling as I was finally able to sit up, I moved until I was sitting on the edge of her bed, yet before I even made a move to get up, she said, "I don't want to have to use my magic on you again, but if you won't allow me to get ready, I will do so."

Smiling, I was only deterred a small amount, but the look I received from her in her mirror promised many things; my restraint being just one of the few things.

Holding up my hands as I leaned back, I saw her gaze return to the desk below her, and when she did, I let my hands go back down as I leaned forward. I felt a smirk cross my lips, and the more I looked towards her, the more I felt myself being enraptured in her beauty. Many of those that saw either of the Princesses would only dare of calling Celestia beautiful, and they would only grace Luna with the adorable classification. I begged to differ however…

Yes, Princess Celestia was a beautiful mare, but while that was true, her beauty wouldn't be able to come close to Luna's from how I looked at it. It was by pure luck that Luna had chosen me to be, as they call it, her coltfriend, but it had been at a surprise as well. Luna wasn't just a mare, she was one of the rulers of Equestria itself, and it hadn't been just myself that had been surprised, rather than it was also a shocker to the populace. Celestia herself had been more surprised when Luna revealed the fact than when I had first been pushed onto castle grounds by Luna.

Chuckling quietly after the memory began to dissipate, I saw Luna's head turn towards me slightly, before she too smiled softly. It was only after she turned around did I feel my heart nearly stop. I don't know how she did it, but when I had been lost in thought of how I had first been approached by her, she had finished 'fancying' herself up. I felt my eyes widen a bit, and while she stood there looking at me, I felt my breath leave me, and all I could manage to say was a quiet, "wow…"

The small smile grew wider onto her muzzle, and even though I don't know what she did, she seemed to radiate with a newfound beauty. I watched every individual sparkle, each different flash of starlight, and every motion that came from her as she slowly walked towards me with a small shake to her flank.

Feeling my cheeks warming up the closer she got, I made sure not to look away from her eyes, as she was staring straight into my own. I felt my heart rate increasing, and it was only when she was standing directly in front of me did I notice her wings constantly shifting behind her.

Seeing the blush under her own eyes, I smiled as I leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on her cheek. After I pulled away, I saw her blush was a little more noticeable, along with her wings now resting at least a few inches away from her body, but I shifted my attention to her waiting gaze as she asked, "How do I look?"

Feeling my smile shift to one side in my traditional smirk, I cleared my throat a bit, before I said in an extremely even voice, "You look absolutely stunning…"

Feeling like I was suddenly sitting on a cloud, I leaned back, before I quickly got to my feet, and I said, "We should probably get to the restaurant, before the owner and his staff fall asleep." Once I turned around, I saw she levitated her tiara over to her nightstand. I raised my hand, and I gestured towards it as I asked, "D-"

"Tonight I will simply be a mare, enjoying time with her coltfriend." She said, quite literally as soon as I had started to speak myself; though I didn't mind. Most people would be upset about being interrupted, but for me, that rule also applies; but I could never be upset with Luna. Smiling as I nodded, I waited until she was walking beside me to start moving myself, and even though we had already done so much together; I kept finding myself taking small peaks over at her…

…

Holding Luna's hoof as I gave it a kiss, I looked up and into her eyes, and I saw the blush under her cheek as she looked away. The candle light that reflected from our table shone brightly onto her features, and it made it all that easier to see the glowing red hue under her eyes and over her cheeks. We had usually refrained from showing affection to each other in public, but she had said she was only a mare for tonight; and it wasn't a real secret to those in Equestria about our romance. From what I heard, it had been on headlines in every town and city that Luna was dating a human.

Letting those thoughts disappear from my mind, I let her hoof return to where it was before, and I moved over towards my seat. Despite our relationship, I hardly had meals with Luna, and when I did, it was usually at a formal meeting that required our discretion; which also meant I was the only human present as well.

Sitting down onto the chair, I looked across from me and at the mare of the night, and I saw she was now looked towards me with a soft smile. Before she said anything, a miniature army of waiters was surrounding us, and I noticed how they each had something different, ranging from menus, to drinks, to appetizers, and everything in between. I watched as a pair of tall glass cups were placed on the table, and as the glass carriers retreated, another pony with a water pitcher quickly and expertly filled them to the brims, while at the same time; another pony levitated two straws into the cups. One for each of course…

When the menus were deposited in front of Luna and I, everything was set on the table, and the waiters dispersed back to wherever they came from. It was only after they had gone did I look over and see Luna was already looking through her menu. I felt myself swallow thickly as I opened the menu, and I looked over the menu, but saw everything was in some way made with hay. The hay burgers, hay fries, hay meal… even the soup was hayseed crumble. I felt my stomach tighten up, but I pushed my unease to the side as I forced a smile to my lips, or the best I could give the circumstances.

Closing the menu, I saw Luna's eyes look over and at me, and once I gave her my full attention, I was able to truly smile, instead of that partial grimace from before. By now, the blush on her cheeks had died down, but I was about to change that. Getting up, I quickly made my way to her side of the table, and when I was beside her, I managed to kneel beside her, and I wrapped an arm around her back and over her wings, and spoke in a low tone, "I know Celestia always gets dessert, so I will leave that entirely up to you, and if you don't mind, I'm also going to just get whatever you get as well for the main course."

Taking a peek over her and around the entire dining hall, I saw the occasional pony peeking out of the small windows where I assumed the kitchen was, but aside from that; we were generally alone in the main room. _Good, that means I don't run a chance of anyone else hearing._

Feeling heat make its way into my face, I brought a hand up and cupped it over and around her ear. When I was sure I now had Luna's full attention, I leaned closer, and whispered something as quite as I could.

When Luna's wing thumped dully against my side, I saw the other one was all the way out, and pulling away from her, I was instantly greeted by Luna's wide eyes, and she turned her head to look towards me; and that was when I saw the deep, and I mean _deep_ blush on her cheeks. Chuckling as I continued to look into her eyes, I saw her eyes shifting between each of my own briefly, before she let out a shaky breath.

Getting up, I made my way back to my seat, and when I sat down, I saw that Luna's eyes never seemed to leave me.

"Waiter!" Luna called out suddenly, and just as soon as she did, a pony was at our table. "We will have two of whatever takes the fastest to m-make."

He was instantly gone, and I looked over in time to see the kitchen doors swinging closed. I felt myself swallow, and when I took the time to look back over at Luna, I saw she seemed to shiver, before she slowly refolded her wings to her sides; and with great difficulty I noted. I felt my eyes widen a bit as she giggled lightly, before I felt myself swallow rather thickly, before I grabbed the glass of cold water, and began to swallow it instead…

…

Luna had finished her meal rather quickly, but who was I to blame her? Her wings had not once gone down during the entire meal, and now that we were outside, I knew we weren't walking or flying back to the castle… no, we were going back to the castle in a faster fashion. Luna's aura began to envelope me, and in a flash, we were no longer in the streets of Canterlot, rather than we were now inside her bedroom.

I was suddenly being pushed onto my back by a rather excited Luna, and I looked up and into her eyes while I held her firmly against me. The feeling of her tongue sliding over my own caused certain spots of my body to warm up, but it was her lightly flapping wings that showed her true excitement more than how much her body was rubbing against my own. The rubbing still helped to invigorate me however, and I used the rubbing as a way to allow myself some form of further exciting the mare atop me.

When she pulled away, I used this moment to wrap my arms around her when her wings were down, and I held them to her body as I maneuvered us into a position where I could finally prepare myself. Before I even had a chance to do anything, I felt myself being pulled back down into another kiss, and while I removed my arms from around her midsection, I felt a smile grow on my face, before I reached a hand as far down and back as I could.

Rubbing my hand over her cutie mark, I felt her shuddering suddenly, and I pulled out of her grip.

Once I was on my feet, Luna quickly rolled over and stood up and onto her hooves, and when she looked over at me, I watched in worrisome fascination as she licked her muzzle, before she slowly started to stalk closer. Quicker than I was expecting, I was now on the ground as Luna lied down on top of me, but this time, her hooves rested over my wrists. While I looked up into her hungry gaze, I felt a lump form in my throat.

Luna's muzzle descended closer to my lips, but as her soft fur slid past my cheek, I felt her leaving a trail of kisses over my cheek all the way to the side of my head, where she let out a sigh. "What happened to 'eating me' my naughty Sam?"

Feeling a blush suddenly erupt onto my cheeks, I saw the same happened to Luna's cheek from the corner of my eye. Chuckling nervously, I twisted my head a bit to the side, and gave her gentle kiss to the side of her neck. It was only when I opened my mouth a bit more did I say, "It is a bit tough when I'm being held down…"

Her hooves instantly moved off of my wrists, but as she lowered her hooves more to give herself support, that also entailed her to move closer to me as well.

Smiling as I now had use of my hands, I quickly pulled Luna into a kiss, and I held her firmly there with the back of her head. She moaned lightly, before she pulled her head away.

"S-Sam…" Her voice had sounded off strong when she had started to speak, but my hand had fallen onto her horn during the time.

My eyes were wide. My hand was on her horn. The breathlessness that had befallen the mare atop me resulted from her horn being touched.

Using my thumb to lightly rub the top of her horn, in an area halfway to the tip, I saw her eyes suddenly close as she took in a sharp breath.

_ Oh joy, idea time!_

This time, I rubbed her horn a little harder with my thumb and finger, and I saw her eyes squeeze shut even more. It wasn't until I started to move my hand to the tip did I feel her body starting to quiver, and when I rubbed the tip of her horn, her muzzle fell against my chest. I looked up at her with a bit of surprise, and it was as then that I felt a wicked smirk cross my lips. Bringing my other hand to her, I cupped the bottom of her muzzle, before I pulled her into a kiss.

Wrapping all my fingers around her horn as we made out, I made sure to be careful as to not hurt her; before I brought my hand down around her horn. When I hit the base of her horn on her forehead, Luna pulled away as she let out a moan that sent chills down my spine. Smiling, I did so again, but with an even greater effect this time, as she actually opened her muzzle and began to take in big gulps of air.

"L-Luna, are you alright?" I asked, a bit hesitant as I had never become this exhausted, quite this fast.

Her eyes barely opened, but I felt the nod to her head, before she said, "By the moon… d-don't stop…"

Smiling, I resumed sliding my hand slowly up her horn, but before I was even halfway to the tip of her horn, it suddenly ignited with the deep aura of magic. My hand was no longer my own, as Luna quite literally started to move it for me using her magic for me, and her moans actually began to come out louder and with more strength behind them. Chuckling beneath my breath, I didn't want those outside, if there were any, to get any ideas from the moans coming from Luna.

Using my other hand to pull her closer, I placed my lips against her muzzle, and she was kissing back as soon as I started. Opening my mouth as she did, I felt our tongues begin their own dance for dominance, but while they did that, I used one of my hands to lightly stroke her wing. Her moans were muffled by our heated kissing, and she pressed down harder against me.

Turned my head to the side and pressing my lips harder against hers, I felt her shudder a bit, before she was beginning to act faster and rougher than before. Her movements were becoming jerky, as her magic was forcing my hand to stroke her horn all the faster, and she was trying to force her lips against my own harder than they already were. The hand I controlled however, I used to wrap around her back, and pull her closer to me.

Her silky soft fur suddenly encompassed the back of my neck as her forelegs pulled me closer, and I felt her lips leaving my own as her neck slid alongside my face. I felt her voice through her bed as she moaned extremely loudly into the sheets of her bed, yet still remained overall quiet.

...

Grabbing her mane and gently running my hands through it as we continued to gasp in for air, I couldn't help but chuckle, before it turned into full laughter.

"H... Hmm?"

Quieting down as I saw Luna's tired eyes gazing curiously down into my own, I smirked a bit, before I leaned up and kissed the end of her muzzle briefly.

"W-What is funny...?" Luna asked, before she lowered her head and laid it down beside my own.

Rolling us over, I heard my beloved yelp from below me, but I ignored that as I placed a hand on each side of her neck, before I looked down into her eyes. The wide blue orbs I stared down into showed plenty of emotions now running through them, but I ignored them as I leaned closer to her. She leaned forward as well after a bit of hesitation, but she didn't receive a kiss how she was expecting, rather she earned a whisper from me.

"I love you, Luna..."

The brief red tinge to her cheeks showed she wasn't expecting that as my reply, but again, I ignored it as I gave a gentle kiss to the side of her neck. Breathing lightly as I trailed kisses down to the top of her chest, I managed to draw a gentle moan from Luna's lips. Taking my time some more, I brushed my lips over soft fur, before I wrapped my fingers gingerly around her hoof, and lifted my lips towards it.

Now, where a normal pony would find this romantically in its own light, for the princesses or those that wear hoof adornments; it is all the more special. Something about wearing the adornments leaves the bottom and sides of the hoof feeling extremely sensitive.

Kissing the base of Luna's hoof earned me another shudder, but I let her hoof go soon afterwards and moved down to her underside, and trailed kisses further south. While she continued to shiver from delight, I felt a smirk come to my face, before she I suddenly moaned.

Bringing my lips away from the fur between her hind legs, I saw her back arch slightly, while her wings minutely twitched away from her sides.

Letting my gaze fall downwards, I trailed a path with my fingers down her rump, and let them trace idle circles on her flank as I lower myself closer to her marehood. Smirking as a few errant drops of her love juices remained from her earlier climax, I brought my other hand to bear, before I heard Luna ask shakily, "S-Sam... what are y-you do-ING!?"

I had placed my mouth over her warm folds as she had been speaking, and the moan I was receiving as I sucked heartily on her delicate flower. When kissing Luna before, I had tasted Luna's unique flavor through a much different sense, yet now, I was experiencing a whole other flavor.

Forcing my tongue in between her folds, I pulled her closer to me as I used my hands to hold tightly onto her hind legs. "S-SAM! O-OH YES!"

I could hear her moaning loudly, and while I sucked on her marehood, she seemed to start shivering some more, but I kept on tasting the sweet moisture of her soft folds. It was a mix between berries, lavender, and cherries, and the more juices that began to flow from her folds... the more excited we both got...

**-:Outside in the hallway:-**

The two Lunar Guard members that stood outside and awaited any danger to strike or threat to present itself were both doing their best to remain as stoic as they could. While Luna's moans were greatly muffled by the mighty, heavy, and thick door, they were still hearing the majority of what was happening within the confines of the Princesses chambers. One of the guards was a female bat pony that was one of Luna's personal guard, and while she was a veteran at keeping her cool under most conditions, her fellow guard was not.

"We are not now, or ever doing that, now stop looking towards me!"

Her fellow guard was a greenhorn stallion, who while also a bat pony, was nowhere near as experienced as her. He had been taking minute glances in her direction, but it wasn't because of his own doing; he was being controlled by his hormones, which were fueled by Luna's pleasured moans and screams of delight. That isn't to say she wasn't becoming aroused either; she could only fathom what the human was doing that pleasured Luna in such a way.

When a particular loud scream came from the door, she closed her eyes as she fought to keep her wings down, and while she was able to do that much, she was starting to feel warm all over her body. It was only from the extreme irritation of hearing the shuffling of the fellow guard companion did the feeling start to leave her...

**-:Sam's P.O.V.:-**

Gasping as I finally pulled away from Luna's marehood, I saw her wings were splayed out all over her bed, and I brought myself over her and looked down into her closed eyes. Never had I quite managed to make her react that loudly. While I knew her doors were thick, I had no doubt in my mind that her guards heard that one. Smirking as I laid down beside her, I used my arms to pull her closer... before I was suddenly being pinned to her bed once again, and she looked down towards me with extremely hungry eyes; even though she was still panting heavily.

She made a small disapproving sound, before she said with a chirpy tone, "Now now, it is time for _thou's_ treatment..."

**A.N.: Now... let your mind wonder on your own... lol...**


End file.
